Rumah Sang Pelukis
by Chilla
Summary: "Mungkin..sebenarnya, para seniman itu tak punya tempat yang pasti di tengah keramaian, bocah." Iris hazel redupnya menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku penasaran, apakah sang pelukis bahagia dengan kehidupan yang dimilikinya? / AU. Dibuat untuk Spiritual-fics challenge, dari Ritard S. Quint. DEDICATED TO ALL ARTIST IN THE WORLD.


Di dekat rumahku, konon katanya tinggal seorang pelukis.

Wanita tua penghuni rumah itu adalah orang yang ramah, dan ia tinggal dengan cucunya. Cucunya—sang pelukis itu—menurut kata beberapa tetangga yang pernah melihatnya—jarang terlihat keluar rumah, dan selalu berjalan dalam diam kalau sesekali pergi membeli sesuatu di luar.

Aku pernah iseng menanyakan hal ini pada Ibu, suatu hari. Apakah cucu laki-laki Nenek itu tidak bersekolah? Kalau tidak, berapa umurnya?

Ibuku yang tengah menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir untuk sarapan terdiam sebentar, dan memberitahukan kalau tidak salah—umur cucu Nenek itu sekitar duapuluh tahunan. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh empat.

Wah, cukup dewasa juga ya. Begitulah menurutku. Hanya saja—aku heran, apakah ia tidak merasa bosan selalu berada dalam rumah? Sepanjang ingatanku—aku hanya pernah melihatnya beberapa kali, hingga aku masuk SMP enam bulan yang lalu.

.

Dan setelah itu, aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Sosoknya mungkin seperti tokoh misterius di novel-novel, yang ada—namun serupa bayangan. Jelas, namun tak tersentuh.

* * *

**The Artist's Home**

Genre: Spiritual/Friendship

Rate: T

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: Panjaaang. 2k words loh. Disarankan untuk membaca ini pada waktu senggang, atau lagi pas lagi nunggu. :P

* * *

.

_Dibuat untuk Spiritual Fics Challenge dari **Ritard S Quint**. Semoga suka ya. :)  
_

Selamat membaca. ^^

* * *

.

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, ia tengah berjalan sendirian di malam hari-dengan menenteng tas yang kelihatannya berisi peralatan gambar di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya begitu pucat, seakan ia orang yang sudah tidak terkena sinar matahari untuk berbulan-bulan. Aku melambatkan langkahku—untuk bisa melihatnya lebih dekat—dan ia sepertinya menyadari tindakanku itu.

Ia menoleh samar ke arahku, sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ekspresinya sedatar papan jalan yang kupakai sewaktu UN.

Aku terkejut sebentar—sebelum kemudian tersenyum kepadanya. Ia membalas senyumku dengan lengkungan tipis yang samar di bibir pucatnya, sebelum kemudian berlalu. Langkahnya hampir tak terdengar.

Setelah itu, aku tidak melihatnya lagi sampai beberapa hari ini.

* * *

.

Rumah sang pelukis itu terletak tepat bersebelahan denganku. Nenek dari sang pelukis itu adalah orang yang ramah, dan seringkali mengantarkan kue atau hidangan lain buatannya ke rumah kami. Ibu menyukai kue dan camilan buatannya—dan seringkali memesan kudapan pada Nenek baik hati itu.

Sang pelukis tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah ini. Ketika Nenek itu pulang sehabis mengantarkan kue pesanan Ibu, aku iseng bertanya beberapa hal tentang pelukis itu.

"Ia orang biasa-biasa saja, kok. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan orang yang jarang keluar rumah, Sakura?"

Aku terdiam, dan menyesap susu cokelatku di meja makan. Sepertinya, Ibu juga tidak tahu banyak tentang pelukis itu. Beberapa hal yang kutahu—Nenek itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan cucunya, dan sang cucu mendapat uang untuk mengurus segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan dari hasil penjualan lukisannya. Sekali seminggu, aku sering melihat seorang pengantar barang yang mengambil lukisan darinya—sebelum kemudian mengantarkannya ke kolektor atau galeri yang memesan.

Aku memandangi susu cokelatku yang mulai mendingin.

Terkadang aku penasaran—seperti apa pelukis itu sebenarnya? Apakah ia mempunyai kegiatan lain yang rutin dikerjakannya selain melukis? Apakah ia juga menyukai kue buatan Neneknya, seperti keluargaku? Apakah ia orang yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar, sehingga jarang terlihat di luar? Apakah ia..tidak kesepian?

_Seperti apa kehidupan yang dijalaninya?_

.

.

Susu cokelat itu kini sepenuhnya mendingin, dan aku segera menyesapnya sampai habis. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih kusimpan di memoriku, untuk kucari jawabannya sendiri.

Yah, kalau tidak sekarang—mungkin nanti.

* * *

.

Kabar baik. Ibu merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Ayah hari ini, dan memutuskan untuk membuat acara makan malam kecil yang spesial. Ibu mengundang Nenek yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kami itu, serta Paman dan Bibi yang tinggal di luar kota. Ayah mengundang adik laki-lakinya yang masih kuliah.

Namun sayangnya, ternyata Paman, Bibi dan adik Ayah tak bisa datang malam ini. Paman dan Bibi memiliki janji yang sudah dibuat dulu sebelumnya, dan adik Ayah sedang ada ujian praktek, sehingga perlu belajar sampai malam, sekalian menyelesaikan catatan yang belum dirapikan.

Jadi, tamu yang akan datang untuk acara makan malam ini tinggallah Nenek itu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu depan yang diketuk, dan aku segera berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

Ternyata Nenek itu. Dan wow, dia datang bersama cucunya.

Aku segera membalas salamnya riang, dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Ia segera ke ruang makan bersamaku—sementara cucunya mengikuti dari belakang. Langkahnya yang menginjak lantai yang dingin hampir-hampir tak terdengar.

* * *

.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung dengan hangat. Nenek itu mengucapkan selamat dan mendoakan Ayah dan Ibu supaya memiliki rumah tangga yang bahagia sampai selanjutnya—yang segera diamini oleh Ibuku. Cucu Nenek itu—yang berwajah begitu pucat, dan mata berwarna hazel lembut yang tampak sayu—makan dalam diam, dan sesekali menanggapi obrolan kami dengan anggukan kecil.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku itu diam-diam. Hmm, ia memiliki jari-jari yang lentik. Mungkin seperti itulah tangan seorang seniman pada umumnya. Kukunya tampak kusam, mungkin karena efek menggunakan cat terlalu sering. Matanya yang berwarna hazel tampak dalam—dan sayu di saat yang bersamaan. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah pelupuk matanya.

Ia kelihatan seperti orang yang kurang tidur.

Aku menatapnya sekali lagi, dalam diam. Ia tampak tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Sang pelukis sepertinya adalah orang yang pendiam.

Aku menyesap sirup jeruk di gelasku perlahan. Di beberapa bagian—aku mendapat kesan, bahwa sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar berada di ruang makan ini.

Iris hazel redupnya tampak menerawang beberapa kali—dan ketika aku melirik padanya saat ia mengangkat gelas sirup jeruknya, tangan sang pelukis itu tampak sedikit gemetaran.

* * *

.

Ketika Nenek itu dan cucunya berpamitan selesai acara makan malam, Nenek itu menawarkan padaku untuk main ke rumahnya sekali-sekali. Aku menanggapinya dengan antusias—dan berjanji untuk datang hari Minggu nanti. Nenek itu tampak senang, dan mengatakan kalau ia akan membuatkan kue lapis yang enak untuk cemilanku nanti.

Jadi, lusa kemudian, aku pun berkunjung ke rumah Nenek tetanggaku itu. Ia membukakan pintu dengan senyum lebar, dan mengajakku untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Sepiring kue lapis dan dua cangkir sirup _cocopandan_ tampak tersaji di meja.

Nenek itu menawarkanku untuk memakan kue lapisnya segera—dan aku pun mengambil satu. Hmm, enak. Bumbu spekkuknya terasa.

Kami mengobrol santai untuk beberapa lama. Nenek itu adalah orang yang ramah, dan senang bercerita. Ia beberapa kali menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik padaku, serta bercanda sesekali. Aku tertawa.

Selang dua puluh menit kemudian—aku pun menanyakan kabar cucu Nenek itu padanya. Nenek itu tersenyum, dan menunjuk ke sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup, di samping rak buku.

"Sasori ada di dalam. Masuk saja, tak apa-apa kok. Jangan lupa ketuk pintunya dahulu, ia pasti akan membukanya."

Aku menelan kue lapisku, dan terdiam sebentar. Hmm. Apakah sang pelukis akan merasa terganggu jika ada tamu yang masuk ke kamarnya?

_Tapi, aku penasaran juga, sih.._

Akhirnya, aku pun bangkit—dan mengikuti saran yang dikatakan Nenek itu tadi. Mudah-mudahan saja ia sedang tidak sibuk..

Kuketuk pintu kamar itu perlahan. Sunyi sebentar.

"Siapa?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan suara tenang.

"Ehm, ini Sakura...yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Kakak."

Terdengar suara kursi yang bergeser di lantai serta suara _handle_ pintu yang diturunkan, dan sejurus kemudian—pintu pun terbuka.

"Haruno Sakura, ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Hmm, nada bicara Kakak ini formal sekali. Ekspresinya tenang—dan sebuah kuas yang masih setengah basah tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Nenek Chiyo bilang, aku boleh berkunjung ke kamar Kak Sasori untuk melihat-lihat lukisan."

Ia terdiam sejenak. Sejurus kemudian—ia mengangkat wajahnya, iris hazel sayunya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Silakan."

Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan menyilakanku masuk. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamarnya perlahan, dan mendapati sebuah ruangan kecil dengan beberapa kanvas seukuran A3 yang bersandar di meja di samping lemari.

Beberapa di antara lukisan itu sudah jadi, dan sebagian lagi masih berupa sketsa kasar. Sebuah palet yang masih basah ada di atas meja itu, dengan beberapa kuas yang ternoda cat di sampingnya, dan sebuah mangkuk berisi air untuk mencuci kuas. Meja kerja itu terlihat agak berantakan—namun secara keseluruhan, kamarnya sang pelukis lumayan rapi dan bersih.

Sang pelukis terdiam seraya duduk di tepi ranjang, memerhatikanku yang tengah melihat-lihat lukisan, tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Aku merasa sepertinya ia adalah tipe orang _introvert_ yang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi—aku menangkap kesan sopan yang kuat darinya.

"Wah..lukisan Kak Sasori bagus-bagus ya," pujiku kagum. Ia kelihatan seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan.

"Enak ya, Kak Sasori. Pintar gambar.." aku iseng berkomentar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan menatapku dengan sorot yang kali ini..tampak sedikit lebih hidup.

"Kau suka menggambar ya, bocah?" balasnya perlahan, nada suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, tapi aku belum bisa melukis sebagus ini. Komposisi warna yang Kak Sasori pakai bagus. Aku suka pencahayaannya, terlihat realistis."

Ia menundukkan pandangannya sejenak, tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar pujian itu. "Terima..kasih."

Aku melihat beberapa sketsa yang belum jadi—sebelum kemudian berpaling, dan menatap sang pelukis dengan ragu.

"Uhm, Kak Sasori.."

Ia memandangku dengan sorot bertanya. "Apa?"

"Ehm, Kak Sasori kenapa jarang keluar?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Iris hazel tenangnya tampak sedikit menerawang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja..saya tidak menyukai keramaian."

Aku menaikkan alis. "Kenapa tidak?"

Ia memandangku dengan sorot tak terbaca, dan kemudian memutar-mutar kuas di tangannya, seraya terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mudah saja..bocah," tukasnya pelan beberapa menit kemudian. "Kau tidak suka, kan, kalau kau keluar rumah—dan dilihat dengan tatapan aneh di sepanjang jalan?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. _Hmm.._

"Iya. Tapi, Kak Sasori kan biasa-biasa saja. Apanya yang aneh?"

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali—sebelum kemudian tertawa samar. Aku tertegun sejenak. Ia..baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa. Dalam sekejap, ia tampak lebih bersahabat dan terkesan lebih.._hidup_.

"Bagimu mungkin tidak. Tapi bagi orang lain, mungkin saya terlihat sedikit aneh," tukasnya tenang.

"Kak Sasori tidak merasa kesepian? Ehm, maaf kalau aku bertanya yang aneh-aneh.."

Ia memainkan kuas di tangannya sebentar, dan tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Saya memiliki pekerjaan, dan suasana tenang adalah salah satu hal yang saya sukai."

"Tapi, Kak Sasori.."

Ia menaikkan jarinya perlahan, menyuruhku diam sejenak. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak, bocah. Berada dalam sebuah ruangan sepi bukan berarti saya kesepian, Sakura."

Aku memandangnya dalam diam, dengan sorot mata sedikit bingung.

"Saya menyukai hening, Sakura," katanya seraya menjentikkan kuasnya tanpa suara. Ekspresinya kelihatan sedikit menerawang. "Berada di keramaian..membuat saya merasa palsu."

Aku menaikkan alis.

"Palsu?"

Ia menaikkan pandangannya, dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Ada beberapa orang yang memang menemukan kehidupan di dalam pikiran dan hatinya, bocah. Ada juga orang yang menemukannya di luar, ketika bersama teman mereka..atau orang lain."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Dalam hati—pandanganku terhadap sang pelukis tidak seaneh sebelumnya.

_Ia memiliki alasan untuk sikap yang dilakukannya.._

.

"Kak Sasori tidak suka banyak bicara, ya?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, dan memandang ke tumpukan kertas—beberapa di antaranya berisi sketsa—yang terletak di sudut meja kerjanya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Saya lebih suka menoreh warna daripada berbicara, Sakura," tukasnya samar.

.

.

"Karena..kalau kau salah bertindak pada gambar di lukisan itu, kau tak akan menyakitinya."

Aku menaikkan alis.

.

_Benar juga..apa yang dikatakannya._

"Perasaan manusia itu..halus dan rapuh, Sakura," katanya lembut. Nada suaranya terdengar setenang air kolam ikan di depan rumahku. "Lebih rapuh dari garis sketsa di lukisan."

Aku memandang salah satu lukisannya—sebuah padang bunga tulip dengan latar langit biru yang cerah—dan terdiam. Goresan itu..cat tipis yang disapukannya di atasnya memang kelihatan begitu halus.

Ada sekelumit perasaan indah yang terperangkap di sana. Di setiap sapuan warna gradasi yang ada di lukisan-lukisan pemandangan yang dibuatnya..

_Aku bisa merasakannya._

"Begitu ya..Kak."

Ia mengangguk samar, dan memainkan kuas di tangannya sejenak.

"Mungkin..sebenarnya, para seniman itu tak punya tempat yang pasti di tengah orang-orang, bocah."

.

Aku menaikkan alis. Masa sih?

Ia kelihatannya bisa membaca keraguanku. "Kau pernah mendengar kata-kata ini, Sakura? 'Jika kau berbeda, maka kemungkinan kau akan mengalami kesulitan untuk diterima dan menjalin suatu hubungan bersama orang banyak."

Aku terdiam, dan mengangguk. Guruku pernah memberitahukan kalimat itu sewaktu pelajaran sosiologi.

"Ya.." ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan membukanya lagi perlahan. Iris berwarna hazel lembut itu tampak begitu tenang. "Begitulah prinsip mudahnya, bocah."

.

Hening sebentar. Aku melirik lagi ke arah lukisan-lukisan yang sudah jadi dan siap dikirim di meja, hampir semuanya berupa lanskap pemandangan. Warna-warna yang digunakan adalah warna pastel lembut dengan gradasi halus di pencahayaannya—dan memberikan kesan ceria, namun tenang di saat yang bersamaan.

Sang pelukis menatap kuas di tangannya, dengan sorot tak terbaca.

"Warna-warna di lukisan Kak Sasori cantik," komentarku pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia sepertinya mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku punya alasan untuk itu..Sakura," katanya seraya menatap salah satu lukisan di mejanya. Lukisan sebuah vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja, dengan beberapa buah-buahan di sampingnya.

Sebuah lukisan yang warna-warni, dan memberikan kesan ceria.

"Apa, Kak?" tanyaku penasaran.

Hening sejenak. Sang pelukis memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan membukanya lagi.

"Kau ingin tahu..kenapa saya suka menggunakan warna-warna cerah pada lukisan saya?" gumamnya samar, seraya menatapku dengan mata cokelat gelapnya yang dalam. "Karena.."

Jeda sesaat. Aku menunggu dengan sabar.

"...Saya hanya bisa menuangkan warna-warna itu pada lukisan, bocah," ia tersenyum tipis. Namun—ada kesan melankolis yang tergurat disana.

"Maksud Kak Sasori?" tanyaku bingung.

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat, dan tersenyum tipis. Lesung pipit yang samar muncul di pipinya yang pucat.

"Hidup saya hitam-putih, Sakura. Saya tidak bisa menorehkan cat warna-warni..disana."

.

Hening melingkupi ruangan ini untuk beberapa lama. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedih. Sang pelukis..kukira, ia puas dengan bakat yang dimilikinya. Kukira, ia bahagia dengan kehidupannya.

Nyatanya—ternyata, _ketenangan tak selalu bisa memberikan kehangatan hati yang sebenarnya._

Hening sejenak. Lukisan padang tulip itu masih tergantung di dekat ranjang, seperti sebuah potret musim semi di drama Korea berlatar historikal yang pernah ditonton sepupuku.

Ada atmosfer harapan yang terperangkap disana. Mungkin ungkapan dari kedamaian di hati sang pelukis yang tak pernah tersampaikan, atau guratan warna-warna lembut setenang pandangan mata cokelat sayu milik Kak Sasori, sang seniman yang terlupakan di tengah hiruk-pikuk orang-orang.

Langit biru di latar belakang padang bunga itu tampak cerah.._dan begitu hidup_.

.

.

_**Ada sekelumit emosi yang tersimpan disana.**_

.

Aku memandangi lukisan itu sekali lagi, dan tersenyum pada sang pelukis yang tampak tenang seperti biasa—hanya saja, kali ini iris hazel redup itu kelihatan lebih..bercahaya.

Ia membalas senyumku. Hangat.

.

Aku menghela nafas, dan tersenyum dalam hati.

Sepertinya—setelah ini, aku akan memandang sang pelukis lewat lensa dengan warna yang berbeda.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Selesai. ~**

* * *

**.**

_Jakarta, 23/08/2013_

**_To all artist who strive for pristine feeling, let your heart guide you. Create the best._**

* * *

.

.

_Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)  
_

_Komentar atau sekedar kesan singkat untuk cerita ini, jika berkenan? ^^_


End file.
